Ma Priorité
by Phantom Claire
Summary: Résumé : Ichigo Kurosaki n'a pas rencontré les capitaines ( taicho ) et vice capitaine ( fukutaicho ) ni même Rukia à 15 ans mais il es bel et bien shinigami, grâce à un certain blond avec un éventail et un chapeau rayé, en plus cet Ichigo réfléchi plus et surtout à d'autres priorités que lui même je parle de ses deux jumeaux ils ont 1 ans. spoiler
1. Chapter 1

Ohayô mina-san genki desu ka ?

Bon voila une petite histoire, qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un petit moment bien sur comme toutes mes histoires c'est un Ichi/Ruki mais qui prendra du temps.

Pour mes fautes et la syntaxe de l'histoire je vais essayer de faire attention promis

Ogicchi ( appeler Shirosaki par les fans )

Zangetsu

Résumé : Ichigo Kurosaki n'a pas rencontré les capitaines ( taicho ) et vice capitaine ( fukutaicho ) ni même Rukia à 15 ans mais il es bel et bien shinigami, grâce à un certain blond avec un éventail et un chapeau rayé, en plus cet Ichigo réfléchi plus et surtout à d'autres priorités que lui même je parle de ses deux jumeaux ils ont 1 ans.

Par contre pour ce qui n'ont pas encore lus le scan 529 de bleach j'en parle dedans donc c'est un spoiler

Titre : Ma Priorité

...

Chapitre 1 La Soul Society

Karakura il es plus de minuit une chaleur agréable dans les maison annoncait que l'été arrivait à grand pas.

alors que dans une chambre de la partie privé rattaché à la clinique Kurosaki, Ichigo Kurosaki, l'aîné des enfants de Isshin Kurosaki, un jeune homme de 17 ans mesurant 1m81 des cheveux de couleur orange flamboyant, pesant pas plus de 66kg avec une couleur dans ses yeux ressemblant a du miel chaud.

Accroupis les bras posés sur le dessus d'un petit lit, il observait avec un sourire tendre deux jeunes enfants profondément endormi , il soupira puis se releva avec souplesse et se repassa en mémoire ce qui c'était passer presque un ans avant.

Comme a son habitude le jeune homme rentrait chez lui après les cours, mais cette fois il eu un drôle de sentiment par ce que cela faisait une semaine, que Cerrana ne lui avait pas donné de nouvelles il commençait à s'inquiéter, était-elle partie? Avec les jumeaux pourtant il lui avait bien dis qu'il assumerais, son rôle de père même si ils étaient un accident.

Donc il se hâta de rentrer chez lui, arrivé dans sa cour il eu la surprise de découvrir deux causis avec dedans ses enfants.

Il trouva un petit morceau de papier dans le causi de sa fille où un mot avait était griffonné à la va-vite.

Je ne peux plus m'occuper d'eux prend les ...

Sa réaction avait été de rentrer chez lui, avec sa fille Shirayûki et son fils Shiroyûki ( c'est lui qui avait choisi les nom a la demande de Cerrana )

Son père égal à lui même avait essayé d'attaquer son fils, celui ci l'avait juste évité puis emmener les deux nourrissons dans le salon ou Karin était installée dans le canapé la télécommande à la main et une pomme dans l'autre.

-Ou est Cerrana ? Demanda la jeune fille de 13 ans en fronçant les sourcils comme son frère en le voyant arriver avec son neveux et sa nièce dans leurs causi.

-J'aimerais bien le savoir Karin peux tu veiller sur Yûki et Shiro je dois parler a papa

- Bien sur Ichi-nii pose les ici . Celui ci hocha la tête vers sa petite soeur et déposa les deux causi au prés de la jeune brune.

Il prit le papier et sorti du salon retrouver son père, celui- ci comprit au regard grave de son fils qu'il avait un problème, donc pendant trois heures ils essayèrent de trouver une solution temporaire, qu'ils ne se doutaient pas ni l'un ni l'autre, qui deviendrais permanente ..donc Ichigo avais pris un travail de serveur à mi temps, au Palais royal un restaurant assez classe et un autre travail service aux personnes, en tout genre chez Unagiya, le mercredi du matin jusqu'à 6 heures du soir a l'heure ou il retournait à son travail de serveur et le Lundi après midi car c'était le jour de fermeture du restaurant, il avait presque tous ses week-end.

Ils avaient rechercher Cerrana pendant plus de 6 mois, partout ils ne trouvèrent aucune trace de la jeune femme nulle part.

Ses amis aussi l'avait aidé, Uryû avait agi avec lui comme un grand frère le ferait, ainsi que Chad.

Ichigo après avoir mit les choses au clair avec Orihime en lui disant que ce qu'elle espérait de lui n'arriverais pas et qu'il la considérait, plus comme une petite soeur tout comme Tatsuki, tout c'était mieux passé les enfants grandissaient entourer de personne qui les aimaient beaucoup.

Il secoua la tête pour éloigner ses pensées puis regarda à nouveau ses petit loup comme il les appelait souvent en parlant d'eux.

Keigo lui disait souvent qu'il était un papa sur-protecteur, à cela Ichigo haussait les épaules en répondant sèchement ' Et alors en quoi cela te gêne '

Shirayûki était une petite fille aux cheveux flamboyant de son père et aux yeux bleu très clairs comme sa mère, alors que Shiroyûki était un petit garçon aux cheveux bruns comme la chevelure de sa maman et a la couleur des yeux miel chaud de son père.

-Je ferais tout pour que vous soyez heureux . Murmura-t-il en leur caressant la joue avec des gestes doux.

Puis il se décida, à rejoindre son lit à son tour, il hésita à saisir son bouquin de Shakespeare comme il le faisait certains soirs, et qui lui permettait de lire grâce à la lumière des réverbères qui se reflétait dans sa chambre, un bâillement l'arrêta. Au lieu de cela, il ferma les yeux et s'endormit .

...

A quelques minutes à pied de la clinique Kurosaki dans une petite boutique qui répondait au nom de La boutique de Urahara :

Installées dans une pièce quelques personnes, étaient rassemblées autour d'une table ronde un thé fumant devant chacun d'entre eux .

-Comment apprivoise-t-il son hollow intérieur ? Demanda un homme brun avec une barbe et des yeux chocolat.

- Ou la tu as un train de retard, vieux cela fait au moins deux ans qu'il là carrément maîtrisé .Répondit un autre homme blond cheveux court aux yeux marron.

-Hé... Dit l'homme brun faussement vexé

-Isshin les petits montrent-ils des signes de pouvoir.. Demanda un homme blond aux yeux noir au sabot de bois un chapeau rayé sur la tête et un éventail a la main qui planquer un sourire.

-Hai tout les deux kisuke cela ne perturbe pas plus Ichigo que cela, d'ailleurs je ne sais comment, quand leurs reiatsu s'affole, celui d'ichigo réagit automatiquement et réussis a les calmer. Annonça Isshin Kurosaki ( Shiba )

-Ma Ma Ichigo-kun fait encore des choses surprenante comme quand celui-ci était petit

-Oui tu as raison Kisuke je crois que il faudrait que je lui parle de ses origines aussi...Dit L'homme brun en se gratant derrière la tête.

-Tu veux pas que je le fasse non plus comme même ? Demanda une quatrième personnes qui arriva par la porte c'était un homme assez grand au cheveux grisonnant avec des lunette .

-Oh mais qui voila Ishida-san bienvenus dans mon humble demeure...Déclara Kisuke Urahara avec un sourire malicieux en agitant son évantail

-Ouais dépêchez vous de me dire pourquoi vous m'avez demandé de venir ici, je n'ai pas que cela a faire moi ...Repondit Ishida Ryuken en s'asseyant

-Hé tu pourrais être plus poli Ryuken ..Dit Isshin

- salut.. Kurosaki , Urahara, Hirako...Bref si j'ai bien compris tu n'as pas encore trouvé le courage de lui parler de ton passé que tu était le capitaine de la 10ème division et que sa mère Masaki était quincy .

-Salut Ishida. dis shinji

-Hé c'est pas facile avec lui, tu sais et puis quand veut tu que je lui parle entre ses études et son travail, ses enfants et ses sorties avec ses amis et ses devoir de shinigami quand est-ce que tu veux que je lui parle. Dit il en pleurnichant à moitié

-Ben voyons tu te trouve toujours des excuses de toutes façon tch ..il va lui falloir un entraînement intensif ..

-Moi je veux bien m'en occuper …

-Pas Moyen Hirako , il faut un quincy pour lui apprendre... Trés bien je le ferais .Dit Ishida en coupant sèchement le vizard.

-à la bonne heure. Dit Kisuke Urahara planquant un sourire derrière sont évantail.

La trappe pas loin d'eux s'ouvrit une tête de famillière en sortis ''Hé ho c'est une réunion''

-En plus avec que des hommes .Dis Yoruichi shihôin habillée en tenue très prés du corps

-YORUICH

6 minutes ago

-YORUICHI .S'écria le blond au bob avec un grand sourire

-KISUKEEEEEEEEEEEEE .Dit elle en rentrant dans son jeu

Les invités les regardent comme ci c'était deux idiots

...

Une porte s'ouvrit dans le ciel un homme en sortit celui ci avait les cheveux argenté un haori blanc sur kimono noir

...

Voila le premier chapitre est fini j'espère qu'il vous plaît !

merci à ma bêta rukiia kuchiki fukutaicho


	2. Chapter 2 La Soul society partie 2

Bon voila la suite de ma priorité j'ai decider de lui faire venir un deuxième zanpakutô pour ses pouvoir de quincy ( oui car je le vois pas du tout avec un arc spirituel) je vais chercher un nom sans mode sceller ombre des dimensions ( hikage jigen ) je trouve que sa sonne bien ou ( meian aisu) ombre et lumière de glace ( meian yuki ) ombre et lumière des neiges

j'ai encore quelque chapitres avant de me decider sur le nom de son deuxième zanpakutô

Donc comme vouvous douter les personnage de bleach ne m'appartienne pas mais a tite kubo -sama

n'oubliez pas de donner votre avis merci d'avance

**Ogicchi**

_Zangetsu_

...

sans plus attendre voici le chapitre 2

...

La soul society suite chap 2

-Bon voila maintenant j'attend qu'il se manifeste ...Dis l'homme au sourire etrange

flash back trois avant

Passage secret au sereitei

Dans un espèce de bonker était réunis trois shinigami tous un haori avec un insigne dessus blanc draper sur leurs épaules qui represente leurs rang chez les shinigami donc ceux ci était sans contexte des capitaines du gotei 13

-Et kuso maudit Urahara kisuke mes plan tombe tombe a l'eau par sa faute , je voulais envoyer Kuchiki pour réveiller le réatsu de l'enfant mais non cette ollibrius m'as pris d'avance en lui proposant de le faire devenir shinigami ...Tempêta Aizen Sosuke capitaine de la division 5

-Oh comme c'est dommage Aizen taicho .Annonça sans émotion Gin Ichimaru capitaine de la division 3

Alors que mentalement lui et son zanpakutô faisait la holà '' Ouf merci a Urahara '' se dit il mentalement.

- Que faison nous monsieur ..Demanda un homme aveugle connus comme le capitaine de la division 8 Tousen Kanamé

-On attend malheureusement on a pas le choix ...Dit celui ci sèchement

fin du flash back trois avant

-Ben il y a fallut qu'il détecte la pression spirituelle en hausse du garçon il ya quelque jours celui ci aurait réussis a vaincre pas des hollow mais deux menos grande, je suis sur que en ce moment même il est entrain de rapporté les fait a yamamoto...Dis Gin en se parlant a lui même en s'installant dans un arbre pour finir sa nuit.

A quelle pâté de maison du lieu, dans la maison des Kurosaki chambre du jeune homme au cheveux orange

retentit 'un bip bip bip hollow ' assez sonore d'un gadget que Urahara lui avait donner pour mener a bien ses mission et lui permette de trouver les emplacement précis des hollow et celui pouvait aussi servir de téléphone.

-Urusai..Grogna ichigo ou ouvrant les yeux en bondissant rapidement et sans bruit hors de son lit , puis en atteignant l'objet ressemblant a un tête de hollow noir puis appuis sur un bouton pour faire cesser le vacarme il se passa une main lasse sur son visage et étouffa un bâillement et soupira.

Puis il verrifia que les jumeau n'avais pas était réveillé parle bruit il fut soulager en voyant que ceux ci dormer comme deux marmotte.

il attrapa une peluche représentant un ours blanc

-Noba ..tu dors ? Murmura t'il doucement

-Non Ichigo ton pager m'as réveiller ...

-Desolé je n'ai pas trop le temp mais tu as mon numéro en cas de problème ...

-Wakkata Ichigo-san ..Dis La peluche blanche

Ichigo passa l'objet sur le ventre de la peluche qui cracha un bille rouge dans sa main sens perdre de temp et sans hésitation il l'avala.

Soudain son âme fut expluser de son corps tres rapidement et son corp leva le pousse vers lui pour lui faire comprendre que tout est sous controle , le jeune shinigami rangea son pager dans son uniforme.

Puis le garçon hocha la tête vers le mode soul qui était actuellement dans son corps ouvrit la fenêtre coulissante et disparut dans la nuit a prés avoir utiliser l'étape flash ( merci yoruichi )

Les fluctation d'un reiatsu puissant atteignirent le capitain Gin Ichimaru il se leva et analysa la distance pour atteindre celui qui degager cette pression spirituelle anormalement elever

Il sourit car celui ci était assez proche en un shumpoo il le trouverait sans problème

Dans le parc le garçon aux cheveux orange sembler effectuer une danse armé de Zangetsu son zanpakutô il couper trancher avec une facilité déconcertante.

-Oi toi reviens ici GETSUGA TENSHÔ. Une sorte de croc de lumière bleu tres claire sorti de son épée.

Le hollow était entrain de se dissoudre Ichigo lança ' Merci d'être venus et bon sejour a la soul society '

-**Oi roi elle était bien bonne celle là .Ricana Ogicchi le hollow intérieur du garçon**

_-Ichigo tu devrais rentrer je pense que tu as besoins de te reposer. s'exclama Zangetsu son zanpakutô_

-Oui tu as raison osan ( vieille homme )

Ichigo allé faire son chemin pour regagner son domicile et dormir un peu avant d'être réveillé par ses petit loup.

-_Méfiance Ichigo voilà quelqu'un et je n'arrive pas determiner si il es ennemis ou amis_

Quelqu'un habillé du même kimono que lui sauf le manteau blanc en plus arriva juste en face de lui.

-Oh je te trouve enfin ... Dis l'homme au cheveux argenté sarcastiquement en ouvrant les paupière revelant des yeux bleux claire puis il observa le jeune homme aux cheveux flamboyant habiller en shinigami avec un genre d'haori bordeaux avec un dragon noir imprimé dessus et un symbole attira son attention

- Nande qui etes vous ? Demanda ichigo en croisant les bras sur son torse muscler

-Oh gomen je manque as tout mes devoir ..Je suis Gin Ichimaru taicho de la division 3 .dit il en inclinant la tête a peine

-Konbanwa ..euh attendez un minutes vus l'heure je dirais plus Ohayô capitaine gin Ichimaru je m'appel Kurosaki Ichigo .dit il en s'inclinant , mais je dois partir ce fut un plaisir de faire votre connaissance.

-Non je craint que je ne vais pas pouvoir te le permettre Ichigo-san .Déclara Ichimaru

-En quelle honneur je vous pris .Dis ichigo surpris en haussant un sourcil

-Tes agissement a Karakura ont était détecter par la division de controle spirituelle au seireitei ils veulent te rencontrer . Annonça l'homme au cheveux argenté avec un sourire rusé

-_Tu ferais mieux de faire ce qu'il te demande .._

_-_**Je suis pas d'accord ce mec me fais flipper moi...**

Le jeune homme coupa la connection mentale et decida de parler a l'étranger

-Excusez moi mais j'ai d'autre priorité que de me justifier sur la purification des hollow de karakura .dit il le plus poliement possible qu'il le pouvait

-Je comprend tres bien ce que tu veux dire mais malheureusement on m'as ordonné de te ramener avec moi de grés ou de force et je préfèrerais ne pas avoir a te forcer la main .

-Je vois ..donc je n'ai pas le choix tres bien mais je vous préviens il faut que je sois rentré au moins vers 9 heure ce matin.

L'homme hocha la tête puis ouvra un seikamon grâce a son zanpakutô un papillon d'enfer arriva.

-Oh encore une chose ne dit a personne que j'ai ouvert les yeux devant toi .Dis sérieusement Gin

A cette simple phrase ichigo fronça les sourcil profondément et colla sur son visage un air renfrogné .

-Wakkata

-Et en privé tu m'appeler simplement par mon prénom Gin

-Dans ce cas appel moi Ichigo aussi .Répliqua le jeune homme avec un demie sourire

-Hai Ichigo-kun

Tout deux entrèrent dans le dangai et la porte se referma instantanément

Pendant ce temps au seireitei Le capitaine aizen souriez oui son plans aller enfin être mis en marche il avait était convaincre le soutaicho yamamoto d'organiser une réunion d'urgence et lui avait dis que Gin taicho était partis a Karakura pour ramener au siège du gotei 13 la personne qui dégager le reiatsu qui avait était signaler par le département de recherche.

-Je suis un génie .S'autogratula Aizen en marchant dans le seireitei avec confiance

...

Voila le chapitre 2 est finis merci de laisser des commentaire sa me motive


	3. Chapter 3 Contrainte 1ère partie

Ohayô me revoici avec la suite de ma fanfic un grand merci a shiro-chan et Rukiia fukutaicho

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais le propriétaire est Tite Kubo -Sama

**Ogicchi**

_Zangetsu_

osan: vieil hommme

arigato:Merci

so kâ: Ah vraiment

...

sans plus tarder voici le chapitre 3 Contrainte 1ère partie

...

Ichigo traversa au rhytme de course de gin ichimaru un espèce de tunel noire avec de la boue violette qui degouliner des parois

-Ou sommes nous euh... celui ci en hésitant sur le nom à employé

-vois tu Ichigo- kun on est dans le dangai le liquide violet qui dégoulines des mur de roches et fais pour éliminer toutes intrus il y a aussi le nettoyeur.

-So kâ ..moi je trouve que cela ressemble a une recette que Inoué aurait inventée .Dit il en pouffant

-Ah sa ne dois pas être appétissant.. Bon nous voici arrivée a la sortie ...

Effectivement la lumière semblait plus vive au fur et a mesure qu'il appprocher bientôt il fut éblouis

**Rha bon sang qui a mis ses pleins phare .Grogna Ogicchi**

_Ne dis donc pas de bétise Ogicchi .Répliqua Zangetsu_

_-_Désoler d'être impoli les gars mes je dois couper la connection oh et Ogicchi s'il te plait reste discrait .

-**Tu me connais mon roi je ne ferais pas ce que tu ne ferais pas**

_-Oh oui comme ci on allé te croire hollow n'est crainte ichigo je veille a ce qu'il se tiennent tranquille .Répondut son zanpakutô_

-Arigato osan...

-Es ce que sa vas ichi -kun? Demanda Gin Ichimaru en se penchant vers Ichigo il avait a nouveau les yeux fermer et un sourire assez terrorisant sur les lèvres

-Oh oui je parlais a mon Zanpakutô ..Ichi-Kun ? Surpris Ichigo recula d'un pas

-Oui je trouve que cela te vas bien .Déclara le taicho de la division 3

-Dans ce cas là je ne vous..euh te enfin bref c'est comme vous voulez. Dit le jeune homme en sortant par une porte devant celle ci des hommes en blanc armés .

- Bienvenu Ichimaru taicho .Scandèrent les hommes

-Hé ben quelle accueil ..Marmonna le garçon aux cheveux orange en fronçant les sourcil

Ichigo découvrit un lieu étrange rien avoir avec Karakura mais il ne fut pas aussi surpris qu'il aurait du car son oncle Kisuke Urahara ( a force de le voir isshin avait décider que les enfant devrait le considerer comme leurs oncle ) lui en avait parler.

Un homme blond apparue devant eux d'un shumpoo il sembler timide et stresser

-Ichimaru taicho .Dit il avec respect tout en s'inclinant devant le capitaine

-Kira Izuru es ce que je t'ai manqué mon cher fukutaicho .Ricana gentilement Gin

-Hai taicho euh je veux dire moi et les hommes n'avons pas aimer que vous disparessiez sans rien dire a personne...Euh qui es ce taicho? Declara Kira Izuru

-Oh gomen nasai ce que je peux être mal poli vice capitaine Kira-San ..Je m'appel Kurosaki Ichigo content de faire votre connaissance .Dit il en s'inclinant

-Moi de même ..taicho vous etes attendu a la division 1 es ce lui ?

-Oui Izuru suis nous tu sais tres bien que yamamoto -san soutaicho ne tolère pas les retard..

-Hai Ichimaru taicho..

Sans prévenir l'homme aux cheveux argent parti en shumpoo suivit de l'autre homme blond Ie garçon eu un lèger sourire et passa en etape flash il n'osa pas utiliser le sonido

-**Dommage ils auraient fait une drôle de tête surtout avec cette technique .**

**-**Non mais franchement tu crois que je vais me balader avec un panneau d'indication lumineux disant je suis un vizard.

-**Cela serait amusant roi mais bon tes chances de survie serait de 0%**

**-**Ouais donc on vas évité je dois rester en vie au moins pendant vingt ans les jumeau ont besoin d'un père

-_Ichigo as raison Ogicchi vient donc par là j'ai envis d'un bon entrainement_

Il leurs fallut quelques minutes pour arriver devant un grand batiment blanc ecrit en gros première division.

A l'extérieur six shinigami quatre femme et deux homme les regardèrent arriver

-Ohayô Kuchiki- chan , Hisagi -chan , Kyone-chan, Sentaro- chan , Hinamori -chan et ma chers Rangiku .Leurs dis avec hair amusé Ichimaru Gin

-Gin baka .Gronda Matsumoto Rangiku

-Gomen Rangiku ...

Le petit groupes scanda ' Ohayô Ichimaru taicho ' Avec respect

Celui ci garda ses yeux fermer et son sourire s'agrandi il se retourna alors vers son vice capitaine.

- Izuru tient compagnie a Ichi-Kun mais je dois y aller quelqu'un viendra pour vous conduire a la salle de réunion le moment venus .Déclara l'homme a l'haori blanc

-Wakata taicho .Répondit l'homme blond en inclinant la tête

Quand le mystérieux capitaine eu disparut le plus jeune d'entre eux se laissa glissé contre le mur en soupirant et se retrouva assis par terre.

Kuchiki Rukia observée ce garçon mon dieu il ressembler énormément a Kaien Shiba sauf ses cheveux et ses yeux sa chevelure est orange lumineuse et ses yeux miel chaud .

Elle regarda en direction de kyone et Sentaro euh aussi sembler troubler par l'apparence du jeune homme ...d'ailleurs quelle était cette veste sur le dos du jeune shinigami et pourquoi un dragon et ce sigle là je le connais Kaien-dono portait le même se dis mentalement la fukutaicho de la division 13.

- Qui es tu petit .Demanda Shûhei en s'approchant de l'adolescent Kira allé ouvrir la bouche mais le garçon fut plus rapide que lui.

Ichigo laissa passer le faites que l'homme avec le tatouage 69 gravé sur la joue venait de l'appeler petit il haussa seulement un sourcil .

-Je suis Kurosaki Ichigo je suis ici car apparement le fait que je protège ma ville natale pose problème a certain d'entre vous.

-Attend tu es vivant ? Demanda surpris l'homme qui lui avait adresser la paroles

-Oui pourquoi ?Demanda t'il en regardant ce même homme

A cette instant une musique résonna dans sa poche il retira son portable pas son pager de celle ci

-Oups désoler mais je dois répondre. il leurs dis quelque peu ennuyer que sa conversation serait entendu .

-Moshi Moshi Inoué tu dors pas

-Kurosaki -Kun ou es tu on ne sens plus ta pression spirituel ..Hurla une voix de fille dans l'appareil il recula celui ci de son oreille en grimaçant

-Rhha ne hurle pas Inoué je ne suis pas sourd et c'est normale je suis plus a Karakura...Dit il en essayant de ne pas grogner sa réponse

-Ou es tu Kurosaki -kun ? ... C'est bon de l'entendre Chad , moi et Inoué on se demander ce qui t'était arrivé ..

-Ah ok gomen j'ai comme qui dirait pas eu le choix de venir a cette endroit j'ai même pas prevenus ma famille mais bon noba est avec eux .

-Je vois ok on vas aller voir geta-boushi pour lui dire.Répondit Ishida Uryû

-Arigato Uryû, je vais rentrer le plus vite possible..Puis il raccrocha et rangea son appareil et leva les yeux au ciel

La petite brune s'approcha de lui et dis' Je suis Kuchiki Rukia fukutaicho de la division 13 '

-Enchanté de vous rencontrer Kuchiki -san ..Répondit Ichigo avec un pâle sourire

-Moi je suis Hinamori Momô fukutaicho de la division 5 mon capitaine et le meilleur des taicho . Déclara t'elle avec passion

**-Oh pitier mon roi arrête là je crois que je vais être malade là ...**

-_Alors Ogicchi tu abandonne déjà . Susurra Zangetsu_

-**Dans tes rêves le vieux ..**

-Oi n'importe quoi Hinamori le meilleur c'est Tousen .dis avec respect Hisagi shuhei

-Non c'est Ukitake et Nii sama .Dit froidement la petite fukutaicho

Peu de temps a prés Ichigo assista sans comprendre au chamaillerie des vice capitaine pour savoir qui es le meilleur des capitaines.

-**Hé ben on a trouver pire que toi avec ton père ..ahahaha**

-_Je trouve que Isshin -san c'est améliorer un peu moins fou fou depuis que les petit sont là_

-Je t'approuve entièrement Osan , même Yuzu et Karin je les trouves différentes

...

Salle de réunion

-Ichimaru taicho ou avez vous trouvez la personne qui degager le reiatsu de grande puissance non repertorier que le bureau de recherche a detecter.

-A Karakura le plus surprenant c'est que c'est adolescent..

-Quoi comment es ce possible que on es pas pus le détecter avant dans ce cas ?Demanda Hitsugaya taicho

-Oui c'est une bonne question Hitsugaya taicho..Dis Kuchiki byakuya en soutenant son collègue

-Ou es t'il actuellement ?Demanda le soutaicho en ouvrant légèrement les yeux

-Il attend a l'extérieur avec les fukutaicho que on le fasse venir..Annonça Ichimaru

-Très bien Chojiro Sasakibe allé tous les chercher...

...

voila le chapitre 3 est finis laissez moi des commentaire s'il vous plait

byebye


	4. Chapter 4 Contrainte partie 2

Oui c'est encore moi pour la suite du chapitre 3 je tient a signaler que les personnages de bleach ne m'appartiennent pas

Ichigo: Oui heureusement .

Auteur : Oh fraise ce n'était pas gentil ...

gaki:Gamin

Gaijin:Etranger

douzo :S'il vous plait

...

sans plus tarder voici le chapitre 4 Contrainte partie 2

...

Un autre homme avait rejoins les fukutaicho se disputant cette fois pour savoir quelle division était la meilleur.

-Nani wo ( qu'es ce que) vous avez tous on vous entend de l'autre bout du seireitei Kurotsuchi taicho as dis que si vous n'arrêter d'être ennuyeux vous finiriez en cobaye dans son laboratoire .dit il en se grattant le front.

-Renji ...Bakayaro .Lança Kuchiki Rukia sévèrement

-Oi Ru ..ces qui ce gaki gaijin? Demanda l'homme aux cheveux rouge en scrutant le garçon

-Ce n'est pas tres poli de parler a une personne comme cela enfin bref je suis Kurosaki Ichigo il en se relevant avec agilité et rapidité

-Ichigo ahaha fraise ..S'exclaffa Abarai Renji

-Je te connais pas mais tu dois être un ignare mais bon passons mon nom signifie protèger non pas.. fraise toi tu ressemble bien un ananas moi je ne n'ai rien dis ..oups je l'ai dis a voix haute dis l'adolescent en se tapotant le menton

Cette phrase déclancha un concert de rire des autres fukutaicho et la rougeur de celui concerné.

-Alors là petit ananas.. tu es trop fort ahahah .dis Shûhei Hisagi en s'exclaffant

-Kissamaaa .Hurla Renji au visage d'ichigo qui grimaça mais ne s'éloigna pas pour lui montrer qu'il n'avais pas peur de lui

Sasakibe Chojiro sortit de la porte en bois qui venait de s'ouvrir et s'adressa a tout le monde en même temps ' Veuillez me suivre le soutaicho Yamamoto demande votre présence '

son portable ce mis a nouveau a sonner mais cette fois une musique traditionnel retentit il repondit tout en marchent dans le grand batiment étrange.

-Moshi Moshi ..Ohayô boss que ..quoi mais c'était mon jours de congé ..ah oui une prime si je viens celà m'interesse d'accord je serais là ce soir par contre je devrais enmener les petits ah bon achina se porte volontaire pour les garder alors pas de problème...

Quand il raccrocha et rangea son appareil dans sa poche un lèger sourire pris place sur ses lèvres il se dis que bientot il pourait enfin se prendre un appartement comme cela il arrêterais de devoir imposer les jumeau a son père et ses soeur .

-Euh Kurosaki-san ..quelle âge as tu .Demanda soudain Rukia avec curiosité

-Pourquoi ..peu importe je vais répondre j'ai 17 ans mais vous vous me paraissez bien jeune pour être déjà fukutaicho Kuchiki-san quoi que les apparences sont parfois trompeuse je suis bien placé pour le savoir ..Le léguer sourire disparut des lèvres du jeune homme

Rukia se retourna vers lui surpris par ses paroles pleine de douleur pour le garçon aux cheveux orange.

En voyant leurs guide s'arrêter devant une porte Ichigo se forma vite fais un air sérieux et fronça profondément les sourcil .

Il fut le dernier a rentrer dans la salle il vus chaque vice capitaine se placer derrière des hommes avec des manteau blanc avec un numéro gravé dessus

-Approchez jeune homme veuillez declinez votre identité .Demanda un vieil homme avec fermeté.

Ichigo s'approcha sans paraitre stresser ou intimidé par le soutaicho

-Hai ..monsieur to mooshimasu Kurosaki Ichigo .Répondit le jeune shinigami avec impassibilité dans la voie.

-Ichigo ..fraise. Dis un homme assez grand avec des cicatrice sur son visage coiffer comme sonic le hérisson

-Non pas du tout mon prénom signifie protèger et c'est exactement ce que je fais.Déclara t'il simplement

-Trés bien alors Kurosaki Ichigo avait vous un corps vivant , vivait vous a Karakura ?

-Oui j'ai mon propre corps vivant et non pas un gigai et je suis né a Karakura

Ukitake Joshiro regarder l'adolescent ressemblant étrangement a son ancien fukutaicho Kaien shiba il regarda derrière lui Rukia Kuchiki semblait elle aussi troubler par la présence du jeune homme .

-Vous connaissez les gigai..dites moi depuis quand savait vous sortir de votre corps.

-Voyons voir quatre ans a peu prés pourquoi ?Dit il doucement mais assez fort ne sachant pas la réaction qui allé suivre

-Quatre ans ..mais comment as tu réussis a echaper a nos détecteur spé ciaux tous se temps Kyoraku surpris

-Sa je n'en sais rien j'ai peut être un ange gardien quelque part qui c'est...Il ne leurs dis pas que son oncle lui donner presque tous les mois un nouveau bracelet invisible pour empêcher que son reiatsu sois détecter

-Qu'es ce que vous portez es ce un haori ..cette veste rouge

-Oh sa aucune idée depuis le premier jours j'ai ce comment vous dites ..haori sur les épaules

-D'accord tres bien alors nous allons tester vos compétence .Dit Aizen Sosuke qui n'avait pas encore ouvert la bouche depuis l'arrivé d'ichigo dans la salle de réunion.

Ichigo s'empêcha de lui jeter le regard le plus noir qu'il peut faire intérieurement son sang était entrain bouillir il haïssez cette homme pour ce que il avait fait a Hirako shinji et ses autres amis vizard.

-Gomen nasai mais cela vas être impossible j'ai d'autres priorité qui passe bien avant tout.Répondu l'adolescent avec assurance

-Oh je ne vois pas ce que un enfant peux avoir comme priorité .Dit Soi fon sèchement

-Certes mais vous ne connaissez rien de ma vie mademoiselle,mais voyez vous il se trouve que je suis père . Lança le jeune homme aux cheveux lumineux

-Quoi .Dirent toutes les personnes dans la salle avec les yeux agrandis même le stoique byakuya Kuchiki

-Oui des jumeaux une fille et un garçon ils ont un ans ce sont eux ma priorité

Ce fut a ce moment que son portable résonna de nouveau il fut surpris d'entendre le morceau de guitare repris par lui même de la chanson begining de one ok rok il grogna mentalement sa soeur l'avait enregistrer a son insus .

Il attrapa rapidement sont telephone et décrocha sans s'excusez d'être impoli car cette réunion commencer a l'agaccé il jeta un oeil sur sa montre 7heure du matin annonça t'elle

-Moshi Moshi ...Karin quoi ils sont déjà réveiller non arrête de stressé ... Allô shira tu m'entend ..

-HAI PAPA .Hurla une petite voix cristaline dans le telephone tout le monde autour l'entendit clairement .

-Shira ma puce ne hurle pas comme celà dans le télèphone .Dit il alors que un vrai sourire apparaissait sur ses lèvres alors qu'il écouter avec patience la petite voix qui gazouiller des choses dans le télèphone.

-Papa ..

-Shiro je t'ai déjà dis que d'arracher le télèphone des main de ta soeur n'était pas gentil . Ichigo déclara a son fils avec un peu de sévèrité

-Goen ou dou es

-Dou..euh sous le lit Shiro ..Karin peut tu regarder douzo arigato je dois raccrocher a toutes a l'heures mes petits loup . Il coupa la communication et rangea son portable

-Quelle classe de hollow avait vous combattut kurosaki Ichigo?Insista le soutaicho en ne tenant pas compte du coup de télèphone

-Hollow, menos grandes et quelques adjuchas pourquoi cette question .Demanda Ichigo

**-Ouais comme ci tu allais lui dire que tu as était visité le Hueco Mundo a prés avoir faillit crever en combattant Grimm et Ulqui et NNoi et ce taré de sayzel et sans oublier la gamine et les deux idiot et ce mec bizarre qui pionce tout le temps et cette fille Lilinette et ces femme canon..etc**

**-**_Oui mais nous avons gagniez des allier non négligeable .Dis doucement Zangetsu_

_-_Je ne suis pas fou je tient a ma vie moi.. Ogicchi la gamine comme tu dis c'est Neliel .Ricana Ichigo

-**Ouais elle a grain cette fille elle s'auto proclame sado maso**

**-**Comme toi mon chers hollow...ben Nel elle es comme ça ..

-Pour rien .Savez vous pratiquez le konso ?Répondit le vieil soutaicho qui sembler comme chercher la faille

-Oui evidement je l'ai fait plus d'une centaine de fois celà n'ais t'il pas necessaire pour envoyé une âme a la soul society. répondit Ichigo en haussant un sourcil

-Oui en effet vous avez raison .Le vieil homme avait ouvert les yeux cette enfant lui répondait avec détermination d'une âme beaucoup plus ager il l'intriguer au plus haut point.

-J'ai une question quelles sont les prénom de tes enfants .Demanda Rangiku avec un grand sourire et une curiosité non caché.

-Ma fille je l'ai appeler Shirayûki et mon fils Shiroyûki . Répondit il en adressant un sourire a la fukutaicho de la division 10.

Rukia eu le souffle couper quoi qu'es ce que il venait de dire sa fille s'appel Shirayûki

-_Oh c'est jolie n'es ce pas miss Rukia..il a bon goût je trouve .Dis so de no shirayûki_

-La coïncidence est comme même bizarre . Pensa Rukia

- Je ..vois .Dis Byakuya Kuchiki

-Euh je ne comprend pas es ce que j'ai dis quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas .Demanda t'il suite a la réaction de certains.

-Oh non rassurer vous dis Ukitake joshirô avec un sourire. Je me suis pas présenter Ukitake Joshirô capitaine de la division 13 du gotei 13.Déclara l'homme aux cheveux blanc et aux regard paternel et bien veillant.

Tous se présentèrent plus au moins Mayuri Kurotsuchi lui demanda de servir de cobaye , le jeune shinigami déclina l'offre assez rapidement celui ci a prés la réponse le qualifia de personnage ennuyeux.

-Ah ..Moi je suis Kurosaki Ichigo protecteur de Karakura, papa, Lycéen, serveur et membre de certain club de sport.

-Oui sa se vois ..Minauda Rangiku Matsumoto

-MATSUMOTO ! Cria le petit capitaine aux yeux sarcelle et aux cheveux blanc

-Taicho c'est la verité vous avez vus ses muscle..

-Allons Toshirô -Kun il ne faut pas s'énerver comme cela .Declara Ukitake Joshiro en tendant un paquet de bonbon vers lui

-Maintenant si vous me le permettez je dois rentrer chez moi .Annonça Ichigo

Aizen grogna mentalement ' Vous pouvez bien rester encore un peu Kurosaki-san'

-Non les jumeau m'attende .Dit il avec fermeté

-Il suffit de dire a la mère des enfants de s'occuper d'eux ..Dit byakuya froidement

-Ah hé ben si vous la voyez faites moi -signes alors ...Dit il en se frottant le derrière de la tête

-D'accord dans ce cas je vous ordonne de revenir tres prochainement pour une évaluation de vos compétence.Déclara le soutaicho sèchement

-Vous m'ordonnez et qu'es ce qui se passe si je refuse vos ordre par ce que sauf si je ne suis pas au courant je ne fait pas partie de vos subordonné ..

-Si vous refusez on viendras vous cherchez avec la force si il le faut et vous passerais ses test sous contrainte. Répondit soi fon

**-Mon roi sa vas être drole si elle essaye tu ne crois pas? Déclara Ogicchi en grognant**

-Tch j'ai compris je viendrais dans ce cas même si cela ne me plait pas du tout d'être manipuler ainsi...Déclara l'adolescent en prenant un regard dur

- Tres bien kuchiki Rukia fukutaicho veuillez ramenez Kurosaki Ichigo jusquà chez lui vous êtes tous rejeter.

...

Voila la fin du chapitre 4 le 5 mettra un peu plus de temps a venir a bientot

bye bye


	5. Chapter 5 Faire connaissance

Konnichiwa mina-san

me voici enfin de retour avec la suite de ma fan fic j'espère que vous allez apprécier .

un grand merci à tous ceux qui m'ont donné leurs avis ma petite Rukia. shiro-san, byaku, kyu-chan, sayell-san, mai 96 arigato gozaimasu

...

je tiens à signaler que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont les propriétés de tite kubo-sama

...

Chapitre 5. Faire connaissance

Cela faisait quelques minutes qu'Ichigo et Rukia Kuchiki était entré dans le dangai

-Hum Kurosaki -san pouvez- vous me parlé un peu de la vie dans le monde humain.

Celui-ci jeta un oeil à la jeune femme qui se tenait à ses côtés qui le regardé en attendant une réponse.

-Euh oui mais avant arrêter de me vouvoyez et appelez-moi par mon prénom d'accord .

-Alors dans ce cas je t'autorise à m'appelé par mon prénom et me tutoyer également... Ichigo

-Alors que veux tu savoir Rukia ? Demanda le jeune homme avec patiente

-Qui t'as appris a cacher ta pression spirituel aussi bien ? Le questionna la jeune femme avec curiosité

Alors qu'il continuer de marché a un rythme assez rapides dans le long tunnel encadrés par deux papillon noir et violet

Le jeune homme hésita il n'allait pas lui dire que son reiatsu était dissimulé a cause d'un bracelet invisible que lui permettait de rendre seulement perceptible 40% de sa vrai force spirituel.

-Mon oncle ...mais attend se sujet n'as rien avoir avec le monde humain

-Ton oncle est il un shinigami?

-Non je ne crois pas il est un peu étrange parfois mais c'est tout ...

**Ouais roi tu vas pas lui dire que a cause de lui je suis là ahaha**

Oghici reste sage veux tu si tu fais ce que je te demande je te promet un bon combat cette semaine ...

**C'est vrai mon roi tu es sérieux d'habitude tu refuse ...**

_Celas te feras un bonne entraînement s'est un idée très bien réfléchis Ichigo._

Arigato osan et oui je tiendrais promesse Oghici...

ils finirent le reste du chemin en parlant un peu des coutume humaines puis ils atteignes la sortis .

La lumière du soleil refléta contre les porte du seikamon qui venait de s'ouvrir.

-Ah on est enfin sortis de cette endroit ..Bienvenus a Karakura Kuchiki Rukia . S'exclama Ichigo Kurosaki . Hé Rukia c'est tu repéré la force spirituel ?

Surprise elle leva la tête pour le regarder mais elle ne vu que le vide a ses coté l'adolescent c'était comme vaporisé

-Es ce que il a utilisé un shumpoo non non c'était l'étape flash ...Celle ci eu un léger sourire amusé et partie en sont tours shumpoo sur les traces du garçon .

quelques minutes plus tard elle le rejoignit devant un bâtiment ou sur une enseigne on pouvait lire clinique Kurosaki

-Hé ben tu en a mis du temps a arrivé ...comme tu peux le constaté je suis arrivée chez moi .

-Oui je vais donc rentrer a la soul society...Déclara la fukutaicho de la division 13

-Ah tu ne veux pas rencontré mes enfants . Demanda Ichigo malicieusement

-Ils peuvent me voir ? Elle répondit les yeux écarquillés

-Bien sur allé tu as bien une heure tu n'auras que a dire a ton capitaine que je voulais parler avec toi de tous les devoirs des shinigami ...

-Mais euh je...

Pour coupé tout argument il lui attrapa le bras et là traîna avec lui dans la maison celle- ci fut surprise ,le jeune homme ne la lâcha seulement qu'une fois arrivé dans sa chambre.

-Baka .Gronda la femme en fronçant les sourcil tout en regardant la deuxième version d'ichigo debout

-Ichigo tout c'est bien passé Karin et Yuzu on pris le relais j'ai du prétexté être trop fatiguer pour allé avec les petits au supermarché avec ton père et tes soeur

Rukia ressentis dans la pièce comme une barrière avec le monde extérieur c'était étrange pourtant dehors elle ressentait tout mais ici comme si quelque chose l'empêcher de ressentir les autres pression spirituel.

-Merci Noba

-Oi tu m'écoute pourquoi tu m'as emmené dans ta chambre? Grogna Rukia Kuchiki sur la défensive

Ichigo ne lui prêta aucune intention et entra de son vrai corps puis il récupéra la pilule âme et là remit dans l'ours blanc

L'ours blanc en peluche se mis à se mouvoir la femme shinigami sursauta.

-Qu'es ce que c'est que ça?Dit elle en pointant le jouet

-Un mode soul...Pourquoi tu n'en a jamais vue?

-Si mais je ne savait pas que l'ont peut rendre vivant une peluche en lui insèrent une pilule d'âme a l'intérieur.

Je pense qu'il ne faut mieux pas que je lui révèle que j'ai Noba depuis mais 10 ans et que j'ai essayais de le faire avalé par un animal mort .

**Et c'est moi que tu traite de sadique mon roi ... Tch**

Il y a prescription je n'avait que 10 ans a cette époque ...

-Noba je te présente Kuchiki Rukia la fukutaicho de la division 13 dans le seireitei

-Enchanté Kuchiki-san .Annonça la peluche en ouvrant sa bouche en tissus

-Moi de même Noba-san .Répondit automatiquement la jeune femme

-Maintenant tu peux te reposer si tu le souhaite Noba .L'ours blanc ferma les yeux et s'endormit

-Bon je te laisse dix minutes je vais prendre une douche ils vont pas tarder a rentrés

-Quoi mais non mais..hé attend

L'adolescent l'ignora et sort de la pièce avec des vêtement propre

-Pff me voilà coincer avec un adolescent arrogant ..Rukia sortis sont télépager et composa le numéro d' Ukitake taicho

-Moshi Moshi Rukia-san pourquoi m'appel tu ?

-Le Garçon Ichigo Kurosaki m'as demander de rester plus longtemps pour lui parlé un peu des treize divisions ..

-Je vois pas de problème c'est même parfait je t'accorde ta journée de repos amuse toi bien

-Mais Taicho...bip bip. il venait de lui raccroché au nez

Quand le garçon aux cheveux orange revient dans sa salle de couchage la jeune shinigami regarder avec hébétude son téléphone en murmurant '' il m'as raccroché au nez "

-Euh es ce que sa vas on dirait que tu vas faire une crise. dit celui ci en continuant a sécher ses cheveux avec une serviette

-Mêle toi de tes affaires ..hé arrête de faire ça tu m'éclabousse

Ichigo secouer sa tête encore mouiller dans tous les sens un peu comme un chien ferait pour enlever l'eau de son pelage c'est sa manière a lui de se coiffer .

-Quoi ...oups pardon.

Une porte s'ouvrit et des voix résonnèrent en direction de la pièce principale

-Papy est fière de ses beaux petits enfants ...Masaki regarde comme mignon sont Yûki et Shiro nos petits enfants .Dit Isshin kurosaki en portant les deux petits dans ses bras en les emmenant aux poster grandeur de sa femme.

- Face de chèvre ne recommence pas tu vas traumatisé les petits et Ichi-nii vas encore se fâché

-Pff mon imbécile de fils ne me fais pas peur et Yûki Shiro et si vous allé réveillé papa .Dit il avec un grand sourire en les posant sur le sol

-Karin tu crois que Onii-chan est réveillé. Demanda Yuzu Kurosaki en commençant a ranger les aliments

-Attend je vais voir Yuzu ...

Karin Kurosaki changea d'avis puis s'appuya devant l'entrée pour monté puis pris une profonde inspiration .

-C'est nous on est rentrés Ichi nii debout ! Cria Karin en direction de la cage d'escalier suivit de deux petites voix qui amène un sourire sincère a apparaître sur son visage

-Papa tout en montant les escalier a quatre pattes les enfants d'Ichigo Kurosaki

Des petits pas maladroit se firent entendre dans le couloir puis des petit toc toc a la porte

-Papa...

Celui- ci ouvra la porte doucement et les rattrapa avant qu'il ne tombe en avant

Les deux petit furent saisit dans les bras de leurs jeune père les jumeau lui firent un gros câlin et un bisous baveu

-Papa .Dit Shirayûki en pointant sur elle et Shiroyûki Ichigo vu effectivement qu'il porté un nouveau tee shirt jaune avec un petit lapin rose au yeux violet avec écrit en dessous Yûki et un autre rouge avec un lapin noir aux yeux marron chocolat avec également inscrit en dessous Shiro.

Rukia Kuchiki regarder les petit lapin sur le tee shirt des enfants avec des yeux brillant.

-Je vois papy vous a encore gâter pfff.

Rukia observa du coin de la pièce ou elle était les deux enfants une petite fille aux cheveux orange de la même couleur que son géniteur avec des tresse et des yeux bleu très clair, puis un petit garçon au cheveux en pic de son père et des yeux chocolat miel d'ichigo Kurosaki elle eu mouvement de surprise en voyant que le petit garçon ressemblait également a Kaien Shiba .

-Rukia approche je vais te présenté mes petits loup..Dit il en se retournant vers elle les jumeau dans les bras.

La fukutaicho se donna des claques mentalement et s'avança comme on lui avait demander et fit un grand sourire aux enfant elle les trouva adorables.

-Rukia voici Shirayûki son surnom est Yûki et Shiroyûki et son surnom Shiro les enfants dites bonjour

-zour .Lancèrent les petits

-Bonjour Shirayûki -chan , Shiroyûki -kun . Leurs dit Rukia en serrant leurs petites main

-Bon j'ai une idée et son allait au zoo Yûki ,Shiro vous voulez allez au zoo

-vouiiii

-Tres bien Rukia tu veux bien les surveillés quelques minutes ..

-Euh oui ...

-Merci . Il sortit de la chambre un bruit se fit entendre en bas ainsi que des pleurs , des cries et un URUSAI crier par le garçon et un boom qui fit rirent les jeunes enfants.

Quand il revient dans la chambre il portait quatre bento des jus de fruit et deux biberon de lait il posa le tout sur son bureau puis fouilla dans son placard et en retira et un sac a dos

il retourna a son bureau et mis tous se qu'il avait posé dessus précédemment dans le sac ainsi que d'autre chose la peluche de Noba par exemple

-Allé on met les blouson et on est partie on vas passez voir mon oncle il te faut un gigai

...

Rukia Kuchiki regarda Ichigo Kurosaki comme ci il était fou il l'avait emmener devant un petit magasin

Celui- ci ne tenant pas compte de la femme approcha de la porte du magasin avec les deux petits dans la poussette

Toctoc

**Oh mon roi fais gaffe tu sais bien que le vieux fou vas encore te testé ...**

Mais non Kisuke ne ferait pas cela ...enfin si c'est tout fait sa façon de faire

La porte coulissa et un homme avec un chapeau rayé et des sabot de bois et un éventail ouvert devant sa bouche leurs fis signe d'entrer

-Oh ma mon fieul et ces chers petits viennent me rendre visite oh mes tu es accompagné ichigo-kun

-Oui bonjour oncle Kisuke j'aurais besoins d'un gigai pour cette jeune dame

-Ma Ichigo -kun tous ce que tu veux mais en échange je souhaiterai qui tu m'aide a mon prochaine inventaire...bon alors un gigai et des bonbon ...

-Non pas de bonbon ... oncle Kisuke tu m'écoute...

Urahara Kisuke ignora son neveux et se tourne vers la jeune femme qui l'accompagné

-Je suis Kuchiki Rukia heureuse de faire vôtre connaissance monsieur

-Oh une Kuchiki je suis Urahara Kisuke ..bienvenus Kuchiki-san

-Hé oh je t'ai parlé répond moi... Dit Ichigo qui parlé plus fort pour se faire entendre

Celui ci fit mine de ne pas entendre ce que disais son fieul et continua son chemin , Ichigo poussa un profond soupir .

Rukia était dans ses pensé cette homme Urahara-san son nom lui semble familier et en plus il semblait connaître sa famille

-Ichigo laisse donc ici la poussette et libère les petits ils ont besoins de se défouler et cette âge là je vais chercher le gigai attend moi dans la pièce principale

Ichigo ravala une paroles pas du tout polis qu'il a sur le bout de la langue puis se pencha vers ses enfant les détacha et les déposa par terre.

Soudain des bruit de course venant de la maison lui font redressé la tête une porte coulissa et comme a leurs habitude Jinta et Ururu se chamailler Jinta tirer sur la queue de cheval de la brune et la brune subissait se mauvais traitement

-Ichigo nii-san aide moi . L'implora Ururu

-Jinta sérieusement tu en n'as pas marre de t'en prendre tout le temps a Ururu ..ou moins que tu sois Oooh

-Qu'es ce que tu raconte fraise ne dis pas de bêtise ..

Une veine d'énervement apparut sur le front du jeune homme " Répète un peu si tu l'ose "

Jinta regarda Ichigo et s'enfuit en courent ,Rukia se dis quelle était tomber chez les folles dingues

-Bienvenus .Les accueilli Tessai

C'est bizarre qu'il me crains ainsi pourtant je ne lui jamais fais de mal...

**Ben moi je trouve sa normale n'oublis pas il a assisté a ta forme résurrection**

Je n'était pas aussi effrayant que cela?

_Ichigo qu'elle a était la réaction de tes amis te rappel tu ?_

Euh Orihimée c'est presque évanouis puis a pleurer, Uryû et devenu tout pâle et Chad a parler pendant plus d'une minutes.

**Tu es un baka mon roi ne t'es tu pas rendu compte de la frayeur que on a éveillé en eux**

Oh mon m'appel

-Papa ..

-Oui

-Pipi..

-Ah d'accord

...

-Voila voila le gigai et prés ...

-Bon on vas pouvoir partir allé oh encore une chose a tu une pilule âme pour elle aussi

-Ma bien sur chigo -kun j'ai penser quelle pourrait en avoir besoins je lui offre gracieusement la pilule âme Pyon avec son distributeur Chappy

-Oi recommence pas avec se surnom idiot oncle Kisuke .Grogna Ichigo

-Chappy ...Dis Rukia les yeux rempli d' étoiles

Les petit aussi regarder le distributeur avec des yeux de chien battu

-Ah non pas encore ce maudit lapin .Grogna Ichigo Kurosaki

-Qu'es ce que tu as contre chappy sale gosse...

-Bon laisse tomber je n'ai aucune intention d'argumenter Ikuzo..

...

une demie heure plus tard un bus et un métro pris ils sont enfin dans le parc animalier ichigo avait laissé la poussette a l'accueil et avait pris Shiroyûki et Shirayûki dans ses bras plus le sac a dos enfin jusqua que Shirayûki réclame les bras de Rukia.

-Yûki ..

-Oh sa me genne pas vas y donne la moi

-Tu es sur je ne peux pas te l'imposer

Pour toutes réponse Rukia tendis les bras vers la petite qui ria et passa dans ses bras ce fut une drôle de sensation pour la jeune femme.

-Iaf. Dit en gazouillant Shiroyûki

-Hai shiro-kun c'est une girafe tu as raison

Ichigo observa du coin de l'oeil sa fille s'accrocher a Rukia et mentalement il soupira

_Elles sont mignonne toutes les deux .S'exclama Zangetsu le zanpakutô d'ichigo_

Mouais...

-Ichigo c'est quoi ça?

-Un Lycaon

-Et sa ?

-Un tatou

Des personnes agé assis sur un banc pointé leurs doigts vers ichigo et Rukia en disant

-Regarde cela yoshi des enfants aillant des enfants a la jeunesse de nos jours ne respecte plus rien.

-Ben oui mayu les jeunes d'aujourd'hui font vraiment n'importe quoi

Ichigo les ignora en poussant un'' Tch '' Et ajoute sarcastiquement en se retournant vers les ancien .

-Rukia voici se que font les vieil personnes de leurs temps libre faire circuler des ragots les plus inutile possible.S'exclama le jeune père

Rukia pouffa de rire et suivit a nouveau son guide qui s'éloigné

...

Seireitei gotei division 5

Un capitaine en apparence calme bouillé de l'intérieur en rentrant a sa division après la réunion il avait faillis massacré sa vice capitaine a cause de son énervement.

Je le tenais il était là devant moi mon sujet d'expérimentation était juste sous mon nez mais non le vieux là laissé repartir dans le monde des vivant en lui faisant simplement promettre de revenir pour passé ses fichus test..

...

division 13

-Joshiro tu as remarquer aussi ce gamin ichigo Kurosaki ressemble étrangement a ton ancien fukutaicho.

-Oui je l'ai remarqué et à un autre shiba mais quelque chose me dérange Aizen a un moment de temps a regarder l'enfant comme une proie

-Ah toi aussi tu as ressentie ce-là le même regard qu'il pouvait lancé a Hirako Shinji ..

...

Division 1

-Ainsi donc il est vivant et a eu un enfant ...S'exclama Yamamoto Genryusei en fronçant les sourcils

...

Département des recherches division 12

-Ichigo Kurosaki je réussirais a t'avoir pour cobaye foi de Mayuri ou au moins faire des test

-Nemu prépare l'autre cobaye pour l'instant...

...

division 10

-Taicho vous semblez pensif

-Rangiku les yeux de ce garçon ne te rappel rien? S'exclama Hitsugaya Toshiro

...

Division 11

-Ce mec au cheveux orange semble être assez fort je veux l'affronté

-Kenny Kenny vas s'amuser avec Ichi ichi

...

Voila le chapitre 5 est finis merci de me laissé des commentaire

Dewamata

bye bye


	6. Pour la Liberté de nos Droits !

Comme copié à partir du profil de Antex-The Legendary Zoroark:

MESSAGE TRÈS IMPORTANT!

LIRE:

Un message de dracohalo117 et Leaf Ranger ... SOPA est de retour, c'est les bonnes personnes, le projet de loi qui menace d'emporter nos libertés sur l'Internet et au-delà est de retour, et il est non seulement de retour, mais il essaie d'être passaient tranquillement si personne ne le remarque, SOPA garantira que quiconque flux d'une vidéo, que ce soit sur youtube, une soluce pour un jeu vidéo, ou un enfant chantant une chanson qui est «copyright», ils seront traités comme un criminel, c'est- à droite, un criminel, vous me comprenez? Vous serez traité comme la plus haute forme de la responsabilité pénale pour télécharger un jeu présentation vidéo sur YouTube, pour chanter une chanson sur le karaoké, diable, vous pourriez être arrêté et traité comme un criminel pour avoir publié une capture d'écran ...

Maintenant, pourquoi je vous raconte cela? Parce que ce n'est que le début, combien de temps jusqu'à ce que fanfiction est attaqué, combien de temps jusqu'à ce qu'un écrivain de fanfiction est charrié hors de prison maximale de l'État pour l'écriture d'un personnage de Naruto dans leur Fanfic, ou un personnage de Bleach, ou un personnage vient Sekirei ou Seikon no Qwaser, Highschool DxD, Trinity Blood, Witchblade, combien de temps jusqu'à ce que cette merde qui se passe? Je vous assure que si cette mesure est adoptée, il ne sera pas long, oh non, ce ne sera pas long du tout, car une fois que celle-ci passe, puis quelque chose se passe, Fanfiction sera attaqué à l'aide de caractères canon d'une manière Fanon, les auteurs seront arrêté pour avoir écrit un livre dont le personnage principal a des lunettes, comme dans une autre série, les artistes seront arrêtés et enfermés pour l'utilisation de saphir bleu dans l'iris de l'un de ses personnages comme un autre auteur. Nous ne pouvons pas laisser cela se produire!

Vous ne nous croyez pas? Regardez les liens ci-dessous, supprimer les espaces, voyez par vous-même, et s'il vous plaît, faites passer le mot et à combattre cette atteinte à nos libertés, car ce n'est pas seulement aller à affecter Américains, oh non, il aura une incidence TOUT LE MONDE à travers le monde !

: / Www. huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html

: / Www. Washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-administration Obama veut-à-relancer-part-de-it /

: / Www. techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- laisser-aller-veut-à-porter-back-crime-streaming-P rovis ions-SOPA. shtml

et la vidéo qui nous a amenés à en savoir plus sur cette chose horrible ... supprimer les espaces, et passer le mot ...

: / Www. youtube montre? v = 1fTt4K4Cae4

POST CE MESSAGE qu'une mise à jour à chacune de vos FICS! PM tous les auteurs que vous avez jamais parlé à ET Dites-leur le message! Dites à tous vos amis hors ligne ET AMIS FB! FAITES PASSER LE MOT loin!

C'est tout. Merci pour votre temps. Oh, et ne pas commenter cela.

ja nee


	7. Chapter 7 Une journée Bien Chargé

Oui, voici enfin la suite de ma priorité j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira merci à tout ceux qui m'ont laissé un commentaire ainsi que ajouté à leurs favoris

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont à Tite kubo-sensei

...

Chapitre 6 Une journée bien chargée

Ils continuèrent leur tour du parc zoologique.

Le portable d'Ichigo sonna. Soupirant, il atteignit sa poche et se saisit de son téléphone.

- Moshi Moshi ! Quoi ? Ah bon ben à lundi alors...euh je sais c'est demain. Je viendrai directement après les cours.

Il sourit intérieurement tout en raccrochant.

- Gomen c'était mon patron pour me dire que finalement il n'ouvre pas ce soir, donc on a tout le temps qu'on veut. Il allait ranger son appareil quand celui-ci sonna à nouveau. Il fronça les sourcils en entendant la sonnerie. Mince, Orihimé avait encore joué avec son portable et lui avait mis le générique de Buffy contre les vampire en sonnerie. Il porta l'appareil à nouveau à son oreille

- Moshi moshi. Konnichiwa Inoué, dit-il en secouant la tête et en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Konnichiwa Kuriosaki-kun, je t'appelle car avec Ishida-kun et Sado-kun on est dans le parc pour assister au feu d'artifice ce soir. Te joins-tu à nous avec les jumeaux ?

- ...Oui d'accord on seras là dans deux heures à tout à l'heure, dit-il en raccrochant.

- Minna nous sommes invités à un feu d'artifice ! s'exclama Ichigo. La réaction des petits ne tarda pas, Shiro qui avait accaparé les bras de Rukia poussa un cri de joie, suivi de sa jumelle qui était dans ceux de son papa.

Arrivés dans une allée en se promenant, Ichigo et Rukia trouvèrent une petite fille en pleurs qui réclamait sa maman en sanglotant.

Ichigo, avec encore Yûki dans ses bras, s'accroupit à sa hauteur. « Chut, arrête de pleurer, on va t'aider à la retrouver ta maman. Tu t'appelles comment ? » demanda-t-il avec douceur.

- Galathéa monsieur, répondit la fillette brune avec des tresses en essuyant ses larmes.

Ichigo stabilisa sa fille sur un de ses bras et de son autre main attrapa celle de la petite fille. Il regarda Rukia. celle-ci comprit qu'il fallait le suivre. Ils rejoignirent rapidement l'accueil ou une femme paniquée attendait.

- oKaa-san ! s'exclama la fillette en courant vers sa mère qui serra sa fille contre elle.

- Mission accomplie ! s'exclama Ichigo. Yûki applaudit de ses petites mains, ainsi que Shiro. Rukia lui sourit. Plus elle passait de temps avec ce jeune homme, plus elle l'appréciait.

- Arigatou, jeune homme, dit la mère de la fillette avec un sourire lumineux.

- Do itashimashite, dit Ichigo modestement et lui, Rukia et les enfants continuèrent encore leur tour.

...

Pendant ce temps Isshin était seul à la maison, il observait silencieusement la photo de commémoration de sa femme.

- Masaki comment vais-je faire pour lui expliquer, je t'en supplie aide moi ma chérie ! Ichigo dois comprendre que si je n'ai rien dis, c'était pour son bien, et, en même temps je l'ai laissé culpabiliser, pour un truc dont il n'est pas responsable je suis vraiment... Un mauvais père ! S'exclama-t-il.

...

Deux heures plus tard ils arrivèrent dans un grand parc. Un jeune homme brun à lunettes se dirigea vers eux.

- Uryû, salua Ichigo en hochant la tête en direction de son frère de cœur.

- Ichigo qui est-ce ? demanda le brun en pointant la jeune femme brune l'accompagnant.

- Uryû, je te présente Kuchiki Rukia, dit l'adolescent en fixant son ami pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne craignait rien.

- So ka...Shinigami, dit Ishida Uryû sans tourner autour du pot.

- Hai. Rukia c'est Ishida Uryû, mon frère de cœur. annonça Ichigo avec un demi sourire.

- Enchanté Ishida-san, déclara Rukia en prenant une voix qui fit pouffer de rire Ichigo.

- Moi de même Kuchiki-san, répondit le brun en l'observant comme une bête curieuse. Puis il se tourna vers Shirayûki.

- Yûki, parrain t'as confectionné une nouvelle robe ! dit-il avec joie en faisant apparaître une robe blanche avec un motif quincy. Je ne t'ai pas oubliée non plus Shiro, ajouta-t-il en faisant apparaître également un costume blanc avec le même motif.

Ichigo détacha ses enfants de la poussette et les posa sur le sol. Ceux-ci tout heureux couraient un peu maladroitement dans tous les sens.

Rukia et Ichigo rejoignirent les autres. La fukutaicho de Ukitake fut présentée aux amis du roux qui l'accueillirent avec un grand sourire.

- Bienvenue Kuchiki-san ! Veux-tu goûter à mes ramen à la pâte de haricot et au chocolatt ? s'exclama joyeusement une jeune fille rousse appelée Inoué Orihimé.

Rukia vit sur le visage de ses amies plusieurs grimaces de dégoût...

- Non merci Inoué-san, répondit poliment la petite brune.

Shirayûki et Shiroyûki appelaient toutes ces personnes tonton ou tata et tous adoraient les petits, cela se voyait à leur façon de les regarder avec affection.

Quand la nuit tomba sur le parc, tout le mondes fixa le ciel. Étrangement Yûki était au côté de Rukia, tout en pointant son petit doigt encore boudiné vers le ciel en faisant des « oooh bo ».

- Oui tu as raison Yûki-chan c'est très beau, dit Rukia avec enthousiasme.

Alors que collé à son père Shiro faisait pareil, quand la brune aux yeux violets les observa elle vit sur le visage du jeune père la même expression que son fils et que feu Shiba Kaien, puis elle tourna à nouveau la tête vers le ciel car Yûki réclamait son attention.

Tout le monde se sépara vers minuit pour rentrer chez eux. Rukia dut promettre qu'ils se reverraient, car les amis du jeune homme s'étaient vite attachés à celle-ci. La brune avait été surprise que tous aient une pression spirituelle plus ou moins forte.

Les deux shinigami étaient arrivé rapidement devant le lieu d'habitation du shinigami aux cheveux orange et de ses enfants.

- Hé ben je te remercie pour cette belle journée, lui dit la petite fukutaicho en regardant le jeune homme.

- Non c'est moi qui te remercie midget, c'était agréable cette journée avec toi et les enfants.

- Midget! siffla la brune. Un coche de colère apparut sur sa tête.

- Ben ça te va bien non ? annonça le garçon aux cheveux orange malicieusement.

Il se prit un coup de la dénommée midget « Itai itai » dit celui-ci en massant son ventre où il venait de se prendre un coup.

Rukia ouvrit un seikamon et se retourna vers Ichigo « Ja nee Shiro-chan, Yûki-chan , Fraise-chan ! » dit elle en sautant dans le portail.

- Oi mon nom ne signifie pas fraise, Chibi ! ja nee ! déclara Ichigo, les yeux brillants en regardant la porte se fermer sur la petite femme agacée.

- oTou-san, déclarèrent les jumeaux.

- Hai, dit celui-ci en se penchant devant eux pour voir ce qu'ils voulaient.

- oKaa-san, dirent les deux petit en montrant la porte encore présente tout en se frottant les yeux.

- Nani ?...euh non ce n'est pas votre maman...

- oKaa-san, répèterent les petits avec un air têtu sur leurs visage. Ichigo poussa un profond soupir et son air renfrogné fut de retour. Il décida de ne pas argumenter pour l'instant, il était trop fatigué pour cela.

...

Dans sa chambre le jeune découvrit un mot sur son bureau " Ichigo ne va pas en cours demain il faut que je te parle... Signé ton papa d'amour et fière papy "

Ichigo leva les yeux au ciel devant l'idiotie de son père que lui voulait cette face de chèvre se demanda-t-il avant d'hausser les épaules. Il stabilisa les jumeaux endormis, dans ses bras puis les déposa sur le lit et récupéra les pyjamas qui était à porter de main, en bénissant Yuzu.

Puis il atteint les langes qui n'était pas loin de lui et le plus doucement possible, les prépara pour la nuit. Il les déposa délicatement dans leurs petits lits. Le rouquin soupira quand il vit les yeux de shirayûki papillonné pour s'ouvrir suivie de près par shiroyûki.

- Too-san... chuchotèrent les enfants.

- Shizu kani et dodo. Leur dit-il avec sérieux.

- Lie Isoire. Dis Shirayûki bientôt imiter par son frère.

- Wakata mais chut. Dit Ichigo en se frottant la figure avec un air las.

Il attrapa son livre favoris de Shakespeare, qui traînait sur son lit et commença à leur lire le plus bas possible en s'asseyant sur sa chaise bureau, étouffant ses bâillement de temps à autre. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes les petits dormaient, ainsi que leur père. Isshin rentra dans la chambre à pas de loup secoua doucement son garçon celui-ci ouvra un oeil.

- Quoi ? Murmura-t-il instinctivement.

- Tu seras mieux dans ton lit, tu ne crois pas gamin ?

- Ah oui tu as raison. Dit-il en se trainant jusqu'à son lit, il se dépouilla de sa chemise et de son pantalon en les abandonnant sur sa couette pour finir en caleçon et t-shirt. Il défit les couvertures se glissa dedans et dés que sa tête toucha l'oreiller il ferma les yeux.

Il entendit son père pouffé de rire, puis quitter la pièce et fermer la porte, il se força à ouvrir les yeux et jeta un coup d'oeil aux petits pour s'assurer qu'ils dorment bien, la vérification positive lui permis d'enfin s'endormir.

...

A la soul society la fukutaicho de Ukitake c'était rendu au domaine de Shiba Kukaku

- Tu dis que le garçon ressemble à Kaien !? S'exclama avec surprise la chef de la famille Shiba.

...

Voila le chapitre est finis j'espère que vous avez aimez laissez vos commentaire celà me motive a écrire plus vite " Arigato mina-san "

merci a mes bêta Natto'n'aliens et P'tit laiko " Arigato "

Ja nee

bye bye


End file.
